


All It Takes

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things will just stay there and find its way to enter our life. But Clary managed to get rid of it. Post COHF. Just a one-shot. Hope you like it. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey people and citizens of Earth! Here comes another one-shot from the amazing TMI's characters and this time it's about our two love birds-Jace and Clary. I hope you enjoy reading it and have a nice day! :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review!

Clary bolted upright from her bed into a sitting position. She was covered in sweat and her body was trembling. The nightmares won't go away. She had seek help from Magnus, asking him for some potions that could help her stay away from bad dreams but Magnus had feared that it would leave side effects on the consumer. He'd even told Clary that she won't be needing it for the next few weeks because in Magnus eye's, she was a strong girl. However, it had been two months since the war with Jonathan ended and yet, she woke up drenched cold in her own sweat. She had told Jocelyn about it, just to share how she's doing but Clary noticed that every time she spoke of it, she saw hurt in her mother's eyes. Clary realized that Jocelyn was grieving. She had lost a son, twice. Last time it was when Valentine took him. Previously, it was the evil that had stolen Jocelyn's first child and had been the cause of his death.

Clary didn't want to bother Luke with her problems because she knows that Luke had a lot on his own. She finally turned to Jace, the boy she met only a year ago and had fallen in love for the blonde shadowhunter. She would visit the Institute and spend her times with Jace and he would use it to distract her with training. It worked because it took Clary's mind off the nightmares. She could feel the adrenaline rush in her body when she sparred with Jace or Izzy. It's a foreign feeling and Clary likes it. However, it wasn't enough for the nightmares to stop. It still comes to her when she's laying in her bed, helpless and alone under the lights of the moon. In her dreams, she could see flashes from the past events. Sometimes, the nightmares got so twisted that Clary woke up with tear on her face.

Jace noticed something was off. He knew Clary never shared her dreams with him and he didn't want to force it out of her because he was supposed to take Clary's mind off of it. But Jace noticed the dark circles under her emerald eyes, how skinny she looks and how easily distracted she was. It must've been from the lack of sleep. It was in the afternoon when Jace had asked Clary to have a walk at the park with him. They both got there, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the bliss of having each other by their side. They sat on a bench. Jace had his head rested on Clary's lap and she was stroking his soft golden hair lovingly. Anyone that see them will immediately know how much they loved each other. Jace was about to doze off from Clary's soft touch when he heard her say something. It was very quiet but Jace listened very clearly.

"Sometimes, I woke up from seeing my mother dead and Luke was cradling her body in his hands. Sometimes it would be Jonathan asking me to help him. He asked for me to kill him. Sometimes, I see Magnus holding Alec's body, pale and covered in blood. He hold on to him like Alec was his life line. Sometimes, I see Simon kissing Izzy goodbye as he left her alone and how Izzy would scream his name over and over again, for him to come back. But he didn't. None of their callings or prayers were heard. But most of the time, I dreamt of losing you. How I couldn't save you from the danger that's coming. How I failed to protect you. The worse part is that when you die in my dreams, my mouth was stubborn. My lips won't form the words that I have been trying to tell you. It just won't, Jace. And I'm scared that I won't be able to say it to you when I'm fully awake."

Clary absentmindedly kept on stroking Jace's head. Jace got up and looked into Clary's eyes. He hold her small hands in his and pressed it to his lips. The kiss lingered for a while and both of them had their eyes shut. They were both trying to preserve that moment. When Jace opened his eyes, he put down Clary's hands but he didn't let go. He pulled Clary into his arms and hugged her. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow. He embraced her like that was the first and last. And they both stayed that way for a long time until Jace broke the silence.

"You don't have to say it, Clary. I know. And I will always love you."

Clary looked up into Jace's eyes. Her voice was low and soft but she had said it with pure honesty and love,

"And I you, Jace. I love you, Jace."

The sun was setting down but the pair of shadowhunters who'd been through a hell of a lifetime stayed there. Clary had finally said the words. She finally lets it out. She felt at ease and happy. She just hope that it will be a goodnight. Little did she know that it was the three words that was needed for the nightmares to stop. And it did.

Maple


End file.
